


Working With The Old, In With The New

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, MagoSoph, Missing Scenes, canon re-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: “With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.”Missing scenes of how it all happened.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 2
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Working With The Old, In With The New

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

_A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_All that she will ever be._

_He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

_She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

_Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_‘Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential. I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.’_

_Things didn’t happen that way. Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

_You shouldn’t._

**—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

Sophia Sakharov did all that she could to make the portal happen. Even harshly smacking a fist down at the key to open the portal further before maliciously teleporting off with Elf trailing behind her.

Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: **_Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari,_ ** _were not._

Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories.

Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision.

_You can’t run from me._

Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well.

She knew all about it. All too well.

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. As expected, Kyoya-sama became aware of this and wanted to create his own plans. If Sophia helped serve that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

Sophia parted her lips, almost surprised. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Of course. As expected, she was supposedly returning to Aibo Academy given by Kyoya-sama orders. The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

Kyoya-sama believed that she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helped root her. He helped ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denied it. She’s better off working alone. But they managed to have good teamwork, playing off each other’s moves as if it was nothing. They worked together quite well before.

_The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

_He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

_The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

_There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

_Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

_They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

_“This is impossible!”_

_His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

_His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

_Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

_He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

_“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

_In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

_“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

_“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

_How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

_His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

_“This is all their fault!”_

_He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

_“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

_He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

_“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

_Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

_“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

_He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

_Huh? “Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

_Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

_“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

_“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

_His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

_“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

_“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

_He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

_He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

_He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

_He just needed Gallows back!_

She was called by him once more. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished the school for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities for Buddyfighters to grow and learn. A place that was known to hold and train the greatest of Buddyfighers, or rather, Buddyfighters come to trans at the Academy. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

_Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be returning to Aibo Academy._

**_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation? He thought so. Of course! _I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_

He was focused on the work out in front of him. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. _It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. 

He paused almost in shock. He’d definitely heard her voice before. He gazed up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

S-Sophia…?! 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

So, it is Sophia Sakharov.

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” He brought his hand up, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

“Da.”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

“Huh?”

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

**_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”

**—**

A fresh day rolled around as Sophia entered the school for today. 

“Sophia! How are you?”

He greeted her once more, she turned her head to the side. She doesn’t respond to him. 

They were strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. He didn’t mind taking tours around the campus as they were actually enjoyable. However, he despise training new people. But Sophia never needed training in the first place, she came here one day and knew how to handle everything. And even knew how to deal with him as well. As if she was trained to do it beforehand.

She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. “Let’s focus on back our mission to find the Tenbu card.”

“Right!”

It was a good afternoon. His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Their eyes caught glimpse of the boy in question, the target of his amusement. With arms behind his back, he strolled up to them. Eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He halted a few steps. “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Before they were able to speak, he raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. He closed his eyes as his gloved hand gestured towards the girl. His lips still arched to a smirk, proudly. _But I’m sure you recognize her._

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

She shut her eyes and nodded, “Da.” 

Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

They came in peace, he’ll assure them. Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed and shrugged. at the small dragon.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President.” His eyes fluttered open to gaze back at the boy. Yes, he was using his title as always to gain some intel. It was perfect to get what they needed and in time, as well. His excuses of being the student council president to Aibo Academy always seemed perfect from his point of view. 

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” 

His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. 

Now, is the perfect time to ask him. “Where is he now?”

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. 

Just why did they want to know this? His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

Drum had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. He knew that. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from Gao and nearly murdered them by teleporting them about seven hundred meters high in the sky to fall to their death! 

Drum eyes met with the girl in question. Her expression doesn’t change. Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak.

She allowed Magoroku to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

“Why are you asking such a thing?!”

Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated by this dragon. Who did he think he was?! Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that?! e wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. 

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. He brought his finger up. By this time, the frustration he was feeling was written on his features.

“Because that person said…”

“Shido!” Her loud and stern tone echoed loudly as she shouted sternly at him. 

She acted swiftly as she brought her heel up. _He’s going to ruin the plan._ Thick icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance as she glanced at him. And with every drop of muscle and power, she harshly went for his black boot. With a hard swing, she pressed down on his leg. She twisted her metal heel into his boot as deep as it could possibly go.

He couldn’t help but let out a painful gasp and yelp. He felt a piercing pain coming from his foot. It was tortuously painful. It felt painfully deep within his foot. He winced.

She did it to stop him from doing something as dumb as to reveal their plans. She couldn’t allow them to secrets to reveal, especially not now. When she felt it was enough, she halted. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened to glance back at the two. Her expression dropped to what it was before, impassive. 

He took hold of his leg as he repeatedly jumped up and down, “Why me? Why me? Why me?” Like a broken recorder player. As his cheeks flustered with strikes of red.

She ignored his whining and whimpering.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” She knew any true Buddyfighter would be very interested. 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

That was to be expected. Her mysterious nature made it difficult for most to understand her thoughts. Her stoic nature made it merely impossible to tell what she was really thinking. She wouldn’t let her emotions been seen by them, or most, if not, anyone. 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. 

Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet, why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? 

She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy monster, Drum. He turned to gaze at the two.

“As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, “I’ve got him.”

By this time, Magoroku’s pain slowly faded away as he brought his foot down to the floor.

That’s great. All that they wanted to know. Their expressions maliciously shifted, as a shadow appeared underneath their eyes as they glared coldly at Mikado Gao. They both had similar thoughts of darkness.

Magoroku was the first to snap out of his malicious state. He closed his eyes and brought up his hand.

The vice also closed her eyes. 

He plastered a fake smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth. “In that case, good luck!” _Enjoy the rest of your day, guys._

And with those five spoken words, he took his leave. He turned around. Wordlessly, Sophia swiftly followed suit, as she followed him closely from behind. They left the area.

He kept his hands behind his back as he wandered near the sidewalks of the school. A place that no one was around at. Sophia silently followed him. He stared out in front of him, being lost within his thoughts.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

And in that case, if Mikado Gao was telling the truth, it’s gonna make things more difficult. He knew that.

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

_He wants us._

“Shido.” 

_Wait._

He stopped walking as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

He tensed in confusion, “Huh?”

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. 

Before he knew it, he lost his footing on the ground. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing. He noticed that he was near the large barking of water. He yelped loudly as involuntarily sank down into it. He felt the splash of water drown in his skin. His eyes closed. He muttered within the water. With a large gasped of air, he pulled his body up from the pond, with his eyes closed. He felt the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry. He brought one of his hands up.

She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears as his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studied the male who stood in the water. “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Magoroku leaned forward and cupped his arms close towards his chest. “Gallows, shut up!” His eyes trailed to meet Sophia’s back as she was walking away from him. He pushed himself up and reached out his hand. “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them about the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he?!” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us himself that he has the card.”

“Good.” He was pleased but even he could tell something was missing. “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“You mean, Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groaned before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. The end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

Magoroku ran towards the large rock. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion. Yes! Mikado Gao has him! So he says. But how did he already now this? 

“H-How do you know that…!” Wait a second! If he knows then that means… Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia turned to face him, as they locked eyes. As if she knew what was about to say, he doesn’t need to finish his sentence as she already knew what he was saying. “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or how else would he know!? 

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me’_ **** Magoroku narrowed his eyes. He didn’t notice that before. _Why is it that I’m always the last to know what they’re up to anyway?_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard. Work for him? **_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

His lips parted from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” 

He veered his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” Ikauzchi-sama threw the card into the air, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

A gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

_Yes, if you say so._ Magoroku raised a brow. A mixed expression of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. “Oh? What’s this?”

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

Sophia then entered, “What happened to the Hundred Demon’s card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” So much for being discreet. The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented with an impassive expression.

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

_I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull._

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets. He pull out the item.

The raven-colored item was that of a dragon skull. “This Black Skull!” 

His lips curved to a smirk, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”

He threw the said Black Skull high into the air. As it enshroud and confused.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

_“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”_

_“We don’t know either!”_

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

_Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show._

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

His plans were simple. _We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him._

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him? Sophia merely stared at him. “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He felt his body tensed. _Oh? Well, uh…_ She’s right! Who was going to be the one fighting Mikado Gao for it. He didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” He brought his arm up to his chin and turned his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he? Appeared that way. She seemed to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further. _For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy._ She was quick to form a easy plan. It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame. She closed her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He stared down at his arm, which was lifted. He wasn’t donning his usual get-up of white and green genuine military-issued uniform. Instead, it was replaced with purple and gold. Wait a second! 

His outfit was purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

Where is Gallows?!

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread. 

**_WAS HE REALLY WEARING GALLOWS?!?!_ **

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

_I’ll breeze over that Mikado boy, he’s no match for me._

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out wide. 

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Dragon World!" 

"Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

_That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

**_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Death Shido knew it doesn’t matter how many monsters he lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as his, Mikado Gao don’t stand a chance.

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. 

_Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent._

Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

_All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field._ He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

_Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him!

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

**_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

* * *

* * *

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_All that she will ever be._

_He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

_She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

_Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_‘Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential. I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.’_

_Things didn’t happen that way. Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

_You shouldn’t._

**—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

Sophia Sakharov did all that she could to make the portal happen. Even harshly smacking a fist down at the key to open the portal further before maliciously teleporting off with Elf trailing behind her.

Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: **_Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari,_ ** _were not._

Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories.

Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision.

_You can’t run from me._

Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well.

She knew all about it. All too well.

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. As expected, Kyoya-sama became aware of this and wanted to create his own plans. If Sophia helped serve that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

Sophia parted her lips, almost surprised. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Of course. As expected, she was supposedly returning to Aibo Academy given by Kyoya-sama orders. The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

Kyoya-sama believed that she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helped root her. He helped ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denied it. She’s better off working alone. But they managed to have good teamwork, playing off each other’s moves as if it was nothing. They worked together quite well before.

_The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

_He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

_The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

_There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

_Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

_They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

_“This is impossible!”_

_His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

_His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

_Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

_He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

_“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

_In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

_“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

_“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

_How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

_His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

_“This is all their fault!”_

_He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

_“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

_He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

_“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

_Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

_“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

_He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

_Huh? “Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

_Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

_“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

_“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

_His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

_“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

_“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

_He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

_He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

_He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

_He just needed Gallows back!_

She was called by him once more. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished the school for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities for Buddyfighters to grow and learn. A place that was known to hold and train the greatest of Buddyfighers, or rather, Buddyfighters come to trans at the Academy. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

_Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be returning to Aibo Academy._

**_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation? He thought so. Of course! _I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_

He was focused on the work out in front of him. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. _It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. 

He paused almost in shock. He’d definitely heard her voice before. He gazed up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

S-Sophia…?! 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

So, it is Sophia Sakharov.

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” He brought his hand up, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

“Da.”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

“Huh?”

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

**_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”

**—**

A fresh day rolled around as Sophia entered the school for today. 

“Sophia! How are you?”

He greeted her once more, she turned her head to the side. She doesn’t respond to him. 

They were strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. He didn’t mind taking tours around the campus as they were actually enjoyable. However, he despise training new people. But Sophia never needed training in the first place, she came here one day and knew how to handle everything. And even knew how to deal with him as well. As if she was trained to do it beforehand.

She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. “Let’s focus on back our mission to find the Tenbu card.”

“Right!”

It was a good afternoon. His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Their eyes caught glimpse of the boy in question, the target of his amusement. With arms behind his back, he strolled up to them. Eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He halted a few steps. “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Before they were able to speak, he raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. He closed his eyes as his gloved hand gestured towards the girl. His lips still arched to a smirk, proudly. _But I’m sure you recognize her._

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

She shut her eyes and nodded, “Da.” 

Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

They came in peace, he’ll assure them. Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed and shrugged. at the small dragon.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President.” His eyes fluttered open to gaze back at the boy. Yes, he was using his title as always to gain some intel. It was perfect to get what they needed and in time, as well. His excuses of being the student council president to Aibo Academy always seemed perfect from his point of view. 

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” 

His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. 

Now, is the perfect time to ask him. “Where is he now?”

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. 

Just why did they want to know this? His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

Drum had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. He knew that. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from Gao and nearly murdered them by teleporting them about seven hundred meters high in the sky to fall to their death! 

Drum eyes met with the girl in question. Her expression doesn’t change. Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak.

She allowed Magoroku to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

“Why are you asking such a thing?!”

Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated by this dragon. Who did he think he was?! Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that?! e wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. 

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. He brought his finger up. By this time, the frustration he was feeling was written on his features.

“Because that person said…”

“Shido!” Her loud and stern tone echoed loudly as she shouted sternly at him. 

She acted swiftly as she brought her heel up. _He’s going to ruin the plan._ Thick icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance as she glanced at him. And with every drop of muscle and power, she harshly went for his black boot. With a hard swing, she pressed down on his leg. She twisted her metal heel into his boot as deep as it could possibly go.

He couldn’t help but let out a painful gasp and yelp. He felt a piercing pain coming from his foot. It was tortuously painful. It felt painfully deep within his foot. He winced.

She did it to stop him from doing something as dumb as to reveal their plans. She couldn’t allow them to secrets to reveal, especially not now. When she felt it was enough, she halted. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened to glance back at the two. Her expression dropped to what it was before, impassive. 

He took hold of his leg as he repeatedly jumped up and down, “Why me? Why me? Why me?” Like a broken recorder player. As his cheeks flustered with strikes of red.

She ignored his whining and whimpering.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” She knew any true Buddyfighter would be very interested. 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

That was to be expected. Her mysterious nature made it difficult for most to understand her thoughts. Her stoic nature made it merely impossible to tell what she was really thinking. She wouldn’t let her emotions been seen by them, or most, if not, anyone. 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. 

Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet, why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? 

She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy monster, Drum. He turned to gaze at the two.

“As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, “I’ve got him.”

By this time, Magoroku’s pain slowly faded away as he brought his foot down to the floor.

That’s great. All that they wanted to know. Their expressions maliciously shifted, as a shadow appeared underneath their eyes as they glared coldly at Mikado Gao. They both had similar thoughts of darkness.

Magoroku was the first to snap out of his malicious state. He closed his eyes and brought up his hand.

The vice also closed her eyes. 

He plastered a fake smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth. “In that case, good luck!” _Enjoy the rest of your day, guys._

And with those five spoken words, he took his leave. He turned around. Wordlessly, Sophia swiftly followed suit, as she followed him closely from behind. They left the area.

He kept his hands behind his back as he wandered near the sidewalks of the school. A place that no one was around at. Sophia silently followed him. He stared out in front of him, being lost within his thoughts.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

And in that case, if Mikado Gao was telling the truth, it’s gonna make things more difficult. He knew that.

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

_He wants us._

“Shido.” 

_Wait._

He stopped walking as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

He tensed in confusion, “Huh?”

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. 

Before he knew it, he lost his footing on the ground. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing. He noticed that he was near the large barking of water. He yelped loudly as involuntarily sank down into it. He felt the splash of water drown in his skin. His eyes closed. He muttered within the water. With a large gasped of air, he pulled his body up from the pond, with his eyes closed. He felt the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry. He brought one of his hands up.

She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears as his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studied the male who stood in the water. “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Magoroku leaned forward and cupped his arms close towards his chest. “Gallows, shut up!” His eyes trailed to meet Sophia’s back as she was walking away from him. He pushed himself up and reached out his hand. “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he?!” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us himself that he has the card.”

“Good.” He was pleased but even he could tell something was missing. “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“You mean, Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groaned before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. The end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

Magoroku ran towards the large rock. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion. Yes! Mikado Gao has him! So he says. But how did he already now this? 

“H-How do you know that…!” Wait a second! If he knows than that means… Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia turned to face him, as they locked eyes. As if she knew what was about to say, he doesn’t need to finish his sentence as she already knew what he was saying. “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or how else would he know!? 

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me’_ **** Magoroku narrowed his eyes. He didn’t noticed that before. _Why is it that I’m always the last to know what they’re up to anyway?_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard. Work for him? **_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

His lips parted from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” 

He veered his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” Ikauzchi-sama threw the card into the air, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

A gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

 _Yes, if you say so._ Magoroku raised a brow. A mixed expression of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. “Oh? What’s this?”

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

Sophia then entered, “What happened to the Hundred Demon’s card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” So much for being discreet. The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented with an impassive expression.

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

_I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull._

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets. He pull out the item.

The raven-colored item was that of a dragon skull. “This Black Skull!” 

His lips curved to a smirk, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”

He threw the said Black Skull high into the air. As it enshroud and confused.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

_“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”_

_“We don’t know either!”_

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

_Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show._

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

His plans were simple. _We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him._

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him? Sophia merely stared at him. “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He felt his body tensed. _Oh? Well, uh…_ She’s right! Who was going to be the one fighting Mikado Gao for it. He didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” He brought his arm up to his chin and turned his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he? Appeared that way. She seemed to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further. _For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy._ She was quick to form a easy plan. It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame. She closed her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He stared down at his arm, which was lifted. He wasn’t donning his usual get-up of white and green genuine military-issued uniform. Instead, it was replaced with purple and gold. Wait a second! 

His outfit was purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

Where is Gallows?!

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread. 

**_WAS HE REALLY WEARING GALLOWS?!?!_ **

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

_I’ll breeze over that Mikado boy, he’s no match for me._

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out wide. 

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Dragon World!" 

"Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

_That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

**_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Death Shido knew it doesn’t matter how many monsters he lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as his, Mikado Gao don’t stand a chance.

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. 

_Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent._

Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

 _All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field._ He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

_Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him!

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

**_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

Kyoya-sama’s calling. She used her stars to guide her once more. From behold the orb, stood a male from the other side.

“Sophia.”

Huh? Magoroku noticed and stood still. Magoroku stood straight as he was faced with.

“Kyoya-sama!”

“Ah, Magoroku.” The CEO flashed a smile as he noticed the tan-haired, “Why long time no see. I notice that my message was sent to you, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Good. As I expected.You bring good news. I saw the match earlier.” 

“You did?” Magoroku asked.

Kyoya simply nodded. “So, did you give him the Dark Core as promised?”

“Everything is going good, sir.”

“Good, I’ll be hearing back from you both soon.” The smile never left his lips. “For now, I believe it’s best for you both to get a night’s rest. Please, do keep me updated on your findings.”

She nodded, “Da.” 

As expected, their conversation ended with Kyoya-sama’s orders. Sophia turned to leave.

“Where are you doing?”

“Home.”

Magoroku could only stare as she went through her portal. 

He let out a deep sigh, the lights of the room were already off from before. He bent down and pressed his hands against the floorboards in the center of the room. Gingerly, he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side. He climbed down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home.

The place that they’d used before to trapped Gemna below during the ABC Cup. 

_He lifted the white sheets from underneath the table, “Papa!” He noticed his father was close by, standing near him._

_“Why are you here, Papa?”_

_“Oh, Magoroku!” He looked down before kneeling in front of him. “Well, Papa is working right now. What about you, why are you hiding underneath there? I thought you were supposed to be leading the party. Since you naturally won the ABC Cup and all, yes?”_

_Magoroku felt shame overcome him. After he was so confident in winning. It didn’t turn out that after all. He felt tears form from the corner of his eyes. “Papa!” Hastily removed himself from the table and went up to his father. “I’m so sorry!”_

He changed into his small room. With a single bed, a closest, a nightstand, a towel stool, and a small area where his kitchen was. He was living down there because his Papa wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

He got ready for bed and changed into his pink-colored set pajamas.

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him.

_Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

_“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

_“Papa!”_

_“Shido Sueroku you’re unarrest for illegal corruption and abuse of power.”_

_“That’s nonsense! I had no part in this. I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my Papa! He did nothing wrong!”_

_Sueroku turned to Magoroku, “Well, Papa seems to be under some heat right now. You’ll be good won’t you, my boy, Magoroku?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Good. We’ll get this all figure out soon.”_

_“Papa! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him.

_Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

_Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

_Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped. So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Unlike most nights, it felt colder than normal. There wasn’t his typical smile on his lips as he circled onto the bed.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

Shido Sueroku sees Magoroku as special and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. He places Magoroku on a high stool and often praises him. He deeply cares about his son and wants what best for him. However, he doesn’t seem to notice that his son has issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing. He’s proud of him for getting among the best grades his school’s being ranked second in his grade and also the student council president. 

**—**

His Papa never bothered to give the full story about his Mama, or Mother. Their mother being rather a personal topic, Magoroku doesn’t remember her much, if not at all. As far as Shido Magoroku knew, his mother never came into his left. 

When he tried to ask, Papa would make excuses and want to change the topic. “Not now, son. Maybe another time?” Or, “Now, right now isn’t the time to be telling stories, my boy, Magoroku. You know I love her deeply, don’t you? She loves you, too, my son.”

Eventually, he’d given on the idea of asking his Papa and let it like that.

In truth, Shido Magoroku doesn’t know the full story.

_Sueroku’s wife has blonde and blue eyes. He loves her so much, he’ll do anything for you. After giving birth, his wife ends up dying sadly, leaving him alone with his only one._

_He’s very loyal to her, despite being dead he refuses to marry anyone else or falls in love. Shido Sueroku believes that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He’ll never try to replace his wife because he loves her._

_He makes sure that Magoroku knows that and teaches him that loyalty is everything._

_Still depressed about the loss of his wife, he tries to not let it get to him as he takes care of his son. Shortly, after seeing Magoroku saying Buddyfight something clicked within him. And he began to brighten up and focus on the good thing that is his son. He made a choice that his son was going to be a good buddyfighter someday and he was going to help make it happen!_

_He buys a bunch of Buddyfight cares for him soon and helped him built the decks. Before his son got a Buddy Monster from Darkness Dragon World. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke._

_When Magoroku was around nine and tweleve, he took personal lessons with his father about playing the piano. He also teaches Magoroku to play the piano! It’s something that runs his family. Magoroku is quite good at playing the piano he noticed._

_While a bit dramatic, he’s a pretty decent dad, shockingly. He ends up taking care of Magoroku alone. Even if that’s a challenge, esp with also working, he manages and he enjoys it. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke. Most of the Shido family, either doesn’t want to be near them or just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any siblings. He’s the only child. So it always has been him and Magoroku to take care of one another._

_any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. He keeps a bunch of photos of him and his son that he piles up. He has a bunch of photos. He also enjoys making short videos of them in his free time._

_His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her. He tries to show up to everything as he believes it’s only proper for him to do so. He’s the only one decent enough to attend the press conference. He visits his wife’s grave to talk to her and about his day and about their son. He misses her a lot. While a touchy subject for him, he talks proudly about her._

_Someone he marked up to, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be._

**—**

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent-up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

Just like _old_ times. This what it was, wasn’t it?

_He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right._

_“Student Council President Shido!”_

_“Why, you’re here late.”_

_Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”_

_He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him._

_“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”_

_So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled. But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all._

_The girls' expressions shifted to worry._

_“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”_

_Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself._

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

_He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was._

_With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

_“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button._

_She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”_

_“It’s better to be careful, right?”_

_The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck._

_“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained._

_“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”_

_As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.”_

_It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

_“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”_

_He clicked on the remote again._

_These videos… aren’t really so bad after all._

**—**

_“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”_

**—**

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore. He ignored it as he was more focused on his school day. 

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone, or rather the students appeared to be having a good time, despite being another school day filled with work. The sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

He shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold-plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

 _Yes! Loud and clear, sir._ The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

**—**

They kept the mission in mind as they went on about their daily lives as if they weren’t working for their new sama, their new master, Ikazuchi-sama.”

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

Using his free hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. He was faced with a bunch of sixth-graders, but not just, Mikado Gao and his cronies were inside. What are they doing here? This isn’t a hangout. There’s a junior high-class lecture hall next. Well, he thought there’s going to be another class in here soon.

“Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The group turned to look at him. 

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts. He threw his arms into the air as his eyes dilated, "Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. He felt the room grew hotter from the pressure. 

He needed to say something! Anything! Something! 

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

_Of course, that wasn’t me! Don’t be crazy! There’s no way I’d let Gallows possess me, and then call myself Death Shido!_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Before he was able to explain further, was hasty to react. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. She has to stop him from exposing their secrets. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. 

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. 

She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor. She was able to keep him from completely falling on the floor. It seems President Shido is tired from all his hard work. 

“It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well." Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She dragged him out of the room.

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He didn’t seem to know that smacked him back there. She won’t be hearing other complaints. ‘What did you do that for?! I’m gonna have a sore neck for a week but you think they bought my story?’

“Da.” She simply nodded with no emotion.

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

They walked along the pathway with books in hand in silence.

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

She had a deep feeling, as if someone was watching from the corner. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

_“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”_

She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted. Stoically gazing in front of her once more, towards them. 

“We’re being followed.”

She spoke in a soft but stern tone to Magoroku. 

He flinched. Huh? What did she mean? In a panic he turned around to be faced with whatever that she was referring too. His navy eyes met the boy fidgeting behind a tree near the blue polish gates. He was faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku instantly feared for the worst. He knew what this meant. _Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I’m Death Shido!_ He turned back around and kept walking alongside Sophia. “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Sophia turned to gaze at him as he spoke but said nothing in reply.

He cupped his fingers. As he thought of what to do for a moment. _Wait! I think I have an idea!_

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the Hundred Demons card, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

He stood behind the building with a hand up at his forehead, mainly to cover the sun from shining within his eyes. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work.

“And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

_We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air. Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”

 _Right! I guess my genius plan is a little over your head. You see, with their attention focused on Orthrus they’ll forget all about me._ He turned to smirked at her as he brought his hands down, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Was it a little too advanced for you?”

He really was clueless, wasn’t he? She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it. She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe… What…? Not a good idea…? 

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku.

“Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks.

“What are you going to do if he gets captured?”

What makes him so sure that Orthrus will come to them after his rampage? Or worse? What will he do if he gets captured? Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted.

Magoroku leaned forward, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. _Oh no! If that happens, Ikazuchi-sama is going to zap me again with his lightning bolt again!_ Being zapped with lightning bolts again was something he’d never wanted to happen again. It was painful. 

He raised his arms and threw them around, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Before he turned his back, dashing away to locate the card. 

He left Sophia and Gallows behind at the sidewalk.

He found himself within the school, not wanting to be affected by the Gas happening outside. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. 

If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled. He got it!

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

Now’s the perfect time to steal the Tenbu card! 

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

His lips parted as he heard the voice of someone new. Who is that?

He turned as his body lowered as he parted his lips.

Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

He heard Gao’s cronies whisper behind him.

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this weird vampire guy now.

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_He just was inside a second ago! How can you be arriving from over there?!_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. He knew there was no time to be like this. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own.

He followed the group, holding to get closer to the Hundred Demons card and make sure it didn’t get arrested.

He witnessed a bunch of weird one-eyed bats start attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. 

The monster disappeared as if it was teleported out of the area. The male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He moved towards the outside, standing along to Mikado’s cronies. He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

He overheard their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” He raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others. He just invopated into thin air just like that!

**—**

Rumors has it that the garden on the Aibo Academy roof is magnificent. 

A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. 

_We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact Shido._

She stood near the roofs, in the corner. She had Gallows by his strings, following her without fail. He was floating aside her. And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her to bring the Hundred Demon’s card. The roof was always perfect for her that is. 

_So I’ll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself._

However, she didn’t care for any of that ‘pretty’ nonsense. It was meaningless. Pointless. The word pretty made her annoyed, disgusted even. Everything here will rot away. Everything always did. It’ll be carried away by Kyoya-sama’s orders. She only completed their mission.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

 _You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?_ Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She explained,“So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” 

With that being said, she instantly pulled out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, and raised it up. “Darkness Barrier,” She closed her eyes as she threw high into the air, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

WAIT, WHAT?!

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet. But he noticed it had to be her underneath the outfit.

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

He wondered why could be doing this. Magoroku was still glancing at the girl, as his arm rosed. They locked eyes for a mere moment. Before Sophia torn her eyes from him and into the main group. 

Death Shido lifted up his hand. This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, allowing that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia?!’_

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

 _You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here. You must fight her._ Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering. She couldn’t use she/her pronouns, not when Death Shido, or rather Shido, was a boy himself. 

“Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part. “Fight me!” 

“That’s odd…”

_What am I saying? I mean fight him!_

“No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely. And she was struggling with his part. _Once again… To leave here you must fight me._

“You must fight Death Shido himself!”

Magoroku could only watch through the struggle, not being able to do much, if not anything at all to help.

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group.

He had no other choice, did he? 

_In that case, I guess I’ll have to play into this part. See, I told you I’m not this crazy Death Shido guy!_

At least, it’ll take the blame off of him which is what he wanted in the first place. His eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling. “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!” 

Sophia was using a normal Buddyfight Core Case. Her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out.

“On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch! Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko swiped, “Buddy… FIGHT!”

“Raise the flag!” The two fighters shouted in unison.

“Hero World!”

“Legend World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

 _While here in the skull pit, we’re able to talk to the fighters if we want._ The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” 

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→8】

Gao told Drum to attack next. 

The monster went for the attack on the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. 

【Death Shido’s life: 8→5】

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. She took one of the cards from her hands, “I cast! Holy Grail!” 

She blocked his attack.

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. 

All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” She spoke, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

“I call to the left, Waweldrache!” She raised the card in her hands. “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called. 

They were seemingly proud that they were finally called. 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Of course, as she thought, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” 

A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually, it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasons. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

Despite the failure, Shido Magoroku had no objections to opposite him. He was a loyal as one can possibly be, matching that of Sophia’s He couldn’t really go against Ikazuchi-sama either, because Sophia would drag him back and find him. It was this endless loop. He had no reason. He still hoped through the Hundred Demon’s he’ll gain power and remain standing at the top.

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. The daily occurrence they constantly had to face, a sole duty only they could come inside their secret base.

His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. Serving as an act of leadership for their master. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. And he was thinking, all about how yesterday, he was blamed for failure that wasn’t his.

“How long are you going to make me wait!?”

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal-like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of me!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Loud screams interrupt in the mall. Urgent, fearful screams ringing inside of his ears while he witnessed countless kids trying to get out there, she created a large panic with her actions. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad! Her moves were flowing well enough for his taste. Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fists cupping it as his eyes narrowed, and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plan! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak-looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strikes him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

And the zapping was done, as their master kicked them out of his home. Teleporting in and out was all too common now. And to be clear, she was rather used to it. They made it back towards the office, teleporting inside the well-known room.

Pouting at him annoyingly, “I hate being zapped by our master!” gritting his teeth as he began to think of our plan, “I’ll think of something perfect to compose here! I’m certain of it!”

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. 

**—**

Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. She was mysterious, foreign, smart, cunning, powerful, and perfect. Everyone in the school already knew her for not only as their Student Council President but as a powerful Buddyfighter as well. 

The boys would gawk and even praised as she passed. And the girls would envy her. But feared her all in secret.

It annoyed her but she ignored them. It was pointless to worry about.

Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. They would either trawl the halls together after classes started or stayed within the office.

It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core. 

Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. 

He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid.

His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked. 

Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space. 

The times became cold. The air became silent. 

No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. 

However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely. 

Despite his petty need of wanting to see her get punished for her failure against losing Mikado Gao. He believed it was only fair. And his annoyance with her teleporting out of places and him unexpectedly. 

He hated it when she did that.

With her here with him. The office was like a home where he wasn't alone anymore. She entered and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes he would ask _"Sophia, where have you been?!"_ When she'd entered.

She rarely talks, if only spoken to or when she needs to. 

When the two aren't planning anything supposedly evil or sitting in the student council room. They worked on papers. 

He admitted having Sophia around was quite helpful. He could place most of his tasks on her while he'd relaxed and eat some food. And now she was back here once more to do the same, she was in charge of the actions.

Sophia normally took control of his moves, being the game master behind her, everything was done as she pleased. Not directly, of course. But behind the curtains.

Being as responsible as she was, she easily took the task given to her and reviewed the paperwork. 

Sophia would sit on the sofa, near the bookshelves as the folders were set in front of her. And carefully read over the papers. 

Today, she was looking at current club activities. A few folders that all were ordered on piles on the desk. 

The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has.

She had two of the stamps on the coffee table alongside her. One for Accepted and one for Denied. 

More notably they had a few clubs for a school geared towards being the best Buddyfight school around. The clubs included: The Chess Club, a Photography club, a kendo, and track club, as well.

Sometimes, students would try and sneak away from activities such as going to the beach or going out for field trips. It wasn't difficult to take. She easily caught on to those almost immediately and instantly denied them as expected. 

Of course, any and all club activities such as trips required money and approval, meaning there's a high chance that it won't happen at all.

She stoically denied it without another thought.

Her eyes glued to the paperwork as she did. 

Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office.

He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway. 

Frequently doing urgent tasks with the stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as he was on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, he had the institution at their feet, being a king in his eyes. The greatest among the best 

Although, he was merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles. 

He sat inside his office, simply resting with his feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all his craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind the desk, hands behind the back of his head while leading on the chair. 

And the next day was much of the same. This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! Begging for this to stop as his mind and thoughts clouded with countless ideas, “P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained. That only made him shiver in response, he didn’t want to be eaten alive. None of that!

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor but kept himself up the best that one could. His body covered from the dusk of the zapping, his body being sore and painful. That feeling of being torn and dirty. 

As their master shouted the same phrase much as he has for the last two, the purple sign appeared once more and the room merely glows. Forming a figure of a monster. A dragon-like creature, being dark blue in color. Small and thick winds that were trimmed in yellow. Having a chest shaped like a face, almost teeth. Having a tail. And thick red eyes.

“Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” The monster swayed across the room as if it was in search of something, “I’m hungry! Thirst for more! Give me something now!” 

The monster snapped his head at the boy on the floor. Deeply peering at the boy. And he flinched and sweatdropped, placing one of his hands up in mere confusion from this, “Wh-What do you want?”

“I spy some tasty-looking roasted meat, gree!” Leaning over and flying.

“Ahh!?” Magoroku instantly went into panic mode, shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!”

“Hungry!” 

“Wait!” Their master used his zapping powers to stop the creature from moving forward. 

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

The puffed back into its normal state, leaving the two alone for now.

“Use that monster, and bring me Tenbu for sure this time!” He ordered loudly, “I’ll eat him whole, with no bones left!”

The two left with the card being secure and tucked into his pockets. The day went rather fast, being quite busy with their daily task so much so they weren’t able to get Tenbu due to their school day being so busy. And for Magoroku wanted to take a mere break for a few, preferring to focus his mind on the school day. Magoroku got ready for the day, dawning his usual day-to-day clothes, cleaning himself up for the day, and was finally finished with the paper's words.

Being below in his room, simply wanted to get a snack from his fridge. Happily grabbing the bar to his secret canned sushi and items he kept inside. Leading down and cupping his hands inside for a meal. He paused. Only find it was devoid of anything. He felt a prick of sorrow raising up as the corner of his heart tore in confusion and anger. Instantly arching his frame back up as he sways along to his movements. His arms raised and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s gone!” 

His voice echoes the area when he shouted loudly. As the two above hear him.

Gallows floated towards the door, peering down at the inside of the room, “What are you talking about, Geh?”

Worried his expression as his legs bucked, staring up at his body. As his arm pointed dramatically at his small fridge off to the side of his room, while he had his other fisted and cupped waving it while he spoke, “I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge!” 

His fridge had nothing inside of it. Nothing at all. 

“I’m talking about my sushi!”

The tan-haired expression and movements shifted, glaring up at the monster and pointing his index finger accusingly at the creature as his body bounced along to his voice in an angry motion, “The only ones who know that I’m living down here are you, and Sophia!” And he believes it was down to those two. 

Gallows merely frowns, giving him a sorrowful pity look, “There’s no way I’d eat your sushi, Geh.”

And that all Sophia needed to hear from the two. Stoically grabbing her tablet from out of the desk and made her towards the front of it. She surely didn’t eat all of his food. Swiping her hands to the location of the cameras, turning them off, and changing to the date and time to last night. She was certain it had to be someone else who did it and not her or Gallows. Her action

Back inside of the large cave below the area; Magoroku paused from those words, expression shifted back to normal as eyes widened as he stared in front of him. Sophia!? Did she eat it… Would she really go downstairs and eat his food!? Arms out in front of him, arched. Being deep within his sudden thoughts.

“Then that means…”

He felt his body shifted from the floor, almost raising him. He blinks in confusion from this. He looks down, eyes expanded in shock. He was floating before being dragged upwards by an unknown pull. Letting out confusion sound from his lips, getting louder as he couldn’t control what was happening. He was being lifted by something and quick. Wind spinning around him as he felt the cold and dusk. He was being carried almost like a lost punny. 

“Shido.” 

Her stern voice called once her sky-blue eyes took track of the floating mid-air male that was inside of the office. Sophia sways her hands, her golden glowing Buddy card was turned on, using its power. Creating a throwing motion of some sort.

Once more the male yelped in surprise as he felt himself fall backward in the air. Still being able to control anything. He groans as his body hits harshly on the tiled floor and he hastily tries to regain his composer. Placing one of his hands on his knees, having one of his eyes being tightly shut from pain. “What’s the big idea?” As he lifted his upper body up but not his legs, staring at the girl.

Without any words, she lifted the tablet up in front of her. Holding it up by the top while exposing the widescreen for him to see.

“Hm?” Drawing the male’s attention from ever, opening his eyes in shock as his lips dipped to a frown. His navy eyes widened in confusion yet interest. Scrutinizing the screen. Unsure of what she wanted.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her order, carefully eyeing the screen. Studying every detail. The screen was split into four different parts. 

Their four different cameras inside of the office. The hidden cameras they had installed since the last time they were working alongside one another! The time was an hour past midnight while she was showing this. The upper left one was displaying the whole room from the back angle, towards the door letting people know if someone would enter or leave the room. Below that was the other screen that was showcasing the room he was using. Safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully. 

A few seconds into the video, the monster flew from the doors of the desk, flying around the area in search of something to eat. As the light flew around down it made it towards the president’s room and into the fridge. Taking all his food from it.

Magoroku hastily snaps up, watching closely. Sweat now pouring from his features in disbelief, “Th-That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!” He pointed out. 

That last bit shows the monster getting out of its card form and coming back up, leaving his downstairs. And with that, Sophia brought the tablet back around to face, having both of her eyes on the sides while her sky-blue eyes merely focused on the screen in front of her with a devoid expression.

Floating next to her, Gallows stared at the white-haired, “That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own!”

Cupping both of his fists while his fingers dug deep into the rudder of his gloves, gritting his teeth as he groans angrily. His tan brows twitching with anger. And he was angry. Forgoing out of order and stealing what was supposed to be a nice meal and now the monster was loose. It would ruin everything they have planned!

“How _dare_ he act on his own like this!” Throwing his hands to the side as he flatted his fingers, almost in an orderly famous while he was shutting his eyes tightly in the motion, “We’re going to bring him back here, right away!”

Every day was much like the same.

Only silence followed.

How do you figure? She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was well aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways. He was the problem that she saw past. As she thought, he was. No matter how many hints she left for him, he was clueless.

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

There was never an option to do that.

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_"Then I guess my fate is sealed."_

_It was fate._


End file.
